


For Old Times' Sake

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Coercion, Drugged Reader, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manager reader, Underage Drinking, Yandere, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: The Miya twins have always been a huge pain in your ass, but it's graduation, what harm can one drink do?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341





	For Old Times' Sake

For as long as you can remember, you’ve always loved the ocean. The feel of the sand between your toes, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the faint taste of salt in the air, it’s always brought you a sense of peace.

After the last few months, you definitely need a little peace in your life. You can still hear the music from the party just a little ways up the beach, the pounding beat echoing in your heart, but you’ve chosen to slip away for a moment to yourself. They set a few fires along the private waterfront, and you’ve settled yourself down on one of the driftwood logs, watching the bright embers flicker up into the sunset. With the water behind glistening under the dying light of the sun, it’s a beautiful view.

It’s finally over. Nationals, exams, and now Graduation. You deserve to let loose a little, celebrate with your friends, but there’s a tiny part of you that’s almost sad to see it all end. It’s not that high school was your be all end all, and god knows you’ll be glad to leave most of it behind, but now it’s all over, you can’t help but reminisce about the good stuff - the stuff you’re strangely gonna miss.

“Well lookie what we have here, ‘Samu,” an all too familiar voice calls out, yanking you out of your reverie. 

And just like that, whatever fleeting sense of peaceful reflection you’ve managed to find is ripped away, and a scowl falls across your face.

You don’t need to look up to know that it’s your two biggest headaches encroaching on your serene little refuge, and you refuse to even acknowledge the twins as they settle onto the log either side of you - a little too close for comfort, as always.

“If I didn’t know better, Y/N, I’d think you were avoidin’ us,” Osamu says, a mocking pout on his lips, tossing an arm over your shoulder that you promptly shrug off. 

Atsumu chuckles, whether at your discomfort or your blatant rejection of his brother’s advances you’re not entirely sure - and you really don’t care either way. “But ya wouldn’t be so heartless, not when it’s our last chance to spend some quality time with our favourite girl before all this is over,” he says, gesturing vaguely at nothing in particular.

Knowing that they’ll keep pestering you until you pay them the attention they think they’re entitled to, you grit your teeth and force a tight smile onto your face, “Oh, trust me. I think I’ve had just about enough quality time with the two of you to last a lifetime.”

As usual, your biting venom washes harmlessly over them. Three years dealing with their antics as Inarizaki’s manager had that effect. 

Osamu continues to pout and Atsumu just tuts, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “So cold, Y/N! ‘Specially when we come bearing a gift!”

You quirk an eyebrow and Osamu grins in response, shooting you a wink as he reaches into the pocket of his jeans and produces a silver flask. 

You almost snort - you’re hardly surprised they’ve managed to smuggle alcohol into the party, but you just settle for rolling your eyes instead. You reach into the sand, picking up the red solo cup settled by your feet. “Thanks, but I’m all good,” you deadpan.

It’s as polite a dismissal as you can manage, but apparently neither of them can take a damn hint because they don’t so much as twitch a muscle to leave. Rather, Atsumu leans into your side, resting his chin on your shoulder so he can stare up at you with that lazy smirk that never fails to set you on edge. “Aw, c’mon babe, don’t be like that. It’s graduation, we’re celebratin’! Have one drink with us, for old times’ sake.”

“We had fun last time, didn’t we?” Osamu interjects slyly, shifting closer as well. 

Your eyes flutter shut, the slightly hazy memory resurfacing despite your best efforts to bury it. It had been your last night in Tokyo after nationals, and the hotel you were staying at had a rooftop pool. You can’t remember which of the twins had convinced you to break curfew with the rest of the third years, only that they had, and when you’d gotten up to the roof somebody had shoved a cup into your hands and kept it full and… the rest was kind of a blur. You remember Suna slipping out early as the rest of you swam and drank in the pool. He was apparently the only one with a lick of sense.

Getting drunk with them at the hotel was such an incredibly stupid, _irresponsible_ thing to do, e _specially_ when you were all underage _and_ on a school trip to boot, but that wasn’t what made your cheeks burn whenever they brought it up. No, it was happened _after_ Suna left, the absolute fucking motherlode of bad decision making that led to you finding yourself wedged between the twins in the pool, with their lips locked with yours as they took turns making out with you. You don’t remember much of that night, but you remember the taste of sake on their tongues as they brushed up against yours all too well.

You shallow harshly, cheeks flushing pink as you snap back to the present to find Atsumu chuckling indulgently, as if he knew _exactly_ where your mind had taken you. His hand, the one not holding onto his cup, comes to rest on your thigh, squeezing ever so gently. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Let loose with us one last time, you know ya want to!” he croons.

You really, honestly don’t.

But you know what they’re like. Nothing you say has ever seemed to make a difference to them when they want something, why on earth would that suddenly change now? And despite your temporary refuge from the party, you do still want to have a good time tonight with your friends. The twins won’t let you do that until you indulge in their petty whims - it’s how it’s always been with them.

You take a deep breath, knocking Atsumu’s hand off your leg with a glare. “Fine, one drink, but that’s it. I’m not getting drunk with you assholes tonight.”

“Why not? Afraid you’re gonna end up makin’ out with us again? ‘Fraid you’ll like it?” he teases, waggling his eyebrows.

You don’t even dignify that with an answer. Osamu snorts again, throwing an arm around your shoulders as he leans down to grab your cup. “Relax, Y/N. Just one drink, s’all we’re askin’ for! Pinky promise.”

The look he shares with his brother hardly puts you at ease. You don’t really know whether you trust him or not, but you trust yourself not to lose control like last time - one drink, that’s it. It hardly matters, Osamu is already halfway through emptying the flask into your cup. You watch as it swirls with the remainder of your drink, filling it right up to the brim. With an innocent little smile you’ve grown far too desensitised to, he hands it back to you, screwing the cap back onto the flask and tucking it away out of sight.

You frown, “Aren’t you two gonna…” you trail off as both twins raise their own red cups with almost identical smirks.

“We’re all good, babe.”

“ _Some_ of us came prepared.”

“I’m not your babe,” you grumble, but nonetheless you follow suit, lifting your cup into the air.

Atsumu, naturally, is the one to lead the impromptu toast. “To our favourite manager, you know deep down we love ya,” he says with a wink. “Always have, always will.”

You roll your eyes.

“To new beginnings,” Osamu continues, which surprises you a little. It’s an odd thing to toast to, considering neither he nor his brother have ever exactly been the sentimental type. Then again, it is Graduation - school’s done and you know he’s quitting volleyball after this and pursuing a career in food or something like that, maybe he’s just feeling a little swept up in the nostalgia of it all. He wouldn’t be the only one.

You feel both of their eyes shift to you, and for lack of anything better to say you simply sigh, “To finally being done with fucking high school.”

Both brothers chuckle, and without hesitation all three of you knock your cups back. Whatever alcohol Osamu has stashed away in his little flask, it’s surprisingly nice - sweet like spiced honey, warming you from the inside out.

The night gets a little hazy after that.

You remember feeling a bit spacey somewhere around a third of the way through your drink, giggling like a little kid at one of Atsumu’s crass jokes. There’s a hand on your thigh, another wrapped around your waist, and suddenly you find yourself being pulled into Osamu’s lap, but you just laugh at that too, tossing your head back against his shoulder.

It doesn’t seem to bother you as much when Atsumu leans across and starts slowly kissing at your neck. You can’t stop the quiet moan that slips from your parted lips as he sucks at the tender skin, his tongue quick to soothe whenever his teeth are a little too rough, but you don’t mind that, either - it feels good, _really_ good. Why were you even worried in the first place? 

There’s a lot of back and forth between the two of them; they’re laughing - teasing you think - but you can’t quite seem to make sense of it. All you can focus on is the distant music and the sounds of the waves, the warmth of the bonfire in front you and the dizzying sensation of two sets of lips moving across your skin.

They touch you a lot too, hands wandering, groping, squeezing, caressing… but it doesn’t feel bad, maybe just a little strange. You try and say something (a breathless plea maybe?), but the words don’t come out right and Atsumu just grabs you by the chin and tilts your head back into a proper kiss.

You let him.

By the time your cup is empty you seem to be struggling to keep your eyes open at all. It’s okay though, ‘Samu promises that you can sleep soon, and when you whine and pout as they tug you to your feet, ‘Tsumu grins and offers to carry you instead.

The next time you open your eyes you’re lying down in the back seat of a car, your head resting on one of their thighs. Looking up to see which one seems like too much effort - the gentle vibrations of the engine coaxes you into a state of comforting placidity, or maybe it’s the fingers gently carding through your hair, either way - you don’t fight it when sleep beckons once more.

The second time you wake up, it’s with a pounding head and a whole lot more clarity. 

Three things hit you in very short succession. Firstly, you realise that you're lying on a bed in a bright, airy room you definitely don’t recognise. Your eyes blink once, twice and you instinctively move to wipe the sleep from your eyes and smother a yawn-

Except you can't.

Your wrists meet harsh resistance. You try again, pulling harder, but they won’t budge. Blind terror spikes, but you bite your lip harshly and force yourself to keep breathing steadily as you turn your head with exaggerated slowness to glance over - only for your heart to leap into your throat at the sight that greets you. Your arms are splayed out behind you, each wrist wrapped in intricately knotted rope, tying them to opposite ends of the headboard.

Your breath is coming faster now, sweat beading at your temple, your heart pounding like a rabbit’s inside of your chest. You know the signs of a panic attack, the dizzying sensation of the walls closing in, not having enough air - but you can’t afford to panic right now.

Calming yourself down, however, is a task easier said than done, especially when you realise that it’s not just your hands that are tied up, but your ankles as well - and that your dress from the night before is gone.

You’re lying spread eagle on top of the mattress, clad only in your underwear, and you have never felt more terrified in your life.

Nails bite into the palm of your hand as you struggle in vain to sit up, eyes flitting across the unfamiliar room, only for you to realise that you’re not alone.

There, sitting on a chair with his feet propped up against the end of the bed, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone, is Atsumu Miya.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” he murmurs, glancing up at you through half lidded eyes. “‘Bout time ya woke up.”

A thousand and one thoughts race through your head and rationality goes _right_ out the window, because the Miya twins might’ve been assholes in the purest sense of the word - assholes with boundary issues who’ve gone out of their way to make your life difficult for the past three years you’ve been stuck with them as their manager, assholes who don’t understand the meaning of no and can’t take a fucking hint that you’re not interested, but this… this is something else entirely. 

I-it has to be some kind of a joke. A twisted, fucked up prank that you’re gonna spend at least an hour yelling to them about and probably another two yelling at Suna for not stopping it, but a joke, right?

You swallow harshly, your tongue darting out to wet your lips. Atsumu, slowly pulling himself up straighter, follows the move with hawk-like fascination. A shiver runs down your spine, cold dread pooling slowly in the pit of your stomach.

Still, you force yourself to stay calm, keep a level head.

“A-Atsumu?” you ask, your voice still a little rough from sleep and whatever the hell they’d poured into your drink last night.

He smiles at you, locking his phone and tucking it away to meet your wide, terrified, doe eyed stare, “Yeah, baby?”

A thousand and one questions - but you go for the most pressing, “Why am I tied up?”

He shrugs with that same lazy smirk, “I mean I could tell ya it’s ‘cause we don’t want you goin’ anywhere, but if we’re bein’ honest an’ all…” he stands up, walking the few feet to settle himself down on the bed beside you, caging you in. “‘Samu likes seeing ya all tied up pretty for us, and I gotta admit…” he drawls, letting his eyes wander your exposed, shivering body. He licks his lips, reaching across to idly trail rough fingertips across your bare midriff. Goosebumps break out in their wake and you flinch and shudder beneath him, but any attempts to writhe away from his touch are cut short by the ropes wrapped securely around your wrists, chafing at your skin. 

Osamu made sure to tie them nice ‘n tight.

He watches you struggle against the restraints for a moment, chuckling as tears well up and spill down your cheeks before he brushes those away, too. When he finally drags his gaze up to meet your wide, petrified stare, your stomach lurches.

Atsumu looks ready to _devour_ you.

“He might just have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed - kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 💖


End file.
